


A dance to remember

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Queen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Something about them being at a ball and basically making everyone uncomfortable but fluff for them?Asked by anon via tumblr





	A dance to remember

The music and chatter of the nobles died down as the first tendrils of purple and dirty white started to run between the feet of the dancers, a sudden coldness and the disembodied laughter of two very distinct voices filling the air. The guards moved far too slow and by the time the gleam of their swords could be seen two figures had already formed in the middle of the ballroom, the glowing magic that came out of them slowly dying as a sudden gasp could be heard from the guests.

The Evil Queen’s eyes gleamed with unbidden amusement as the Dark One’s mirrored her actions, her green pupils dancing across the room, taking onto the guard’s swords and dismissing them with a brusque twist of her fingers. The scabbards fell into the floor where they clanked, useless. The Queen’s lips widened into a smirk as she turned towards the white-haired woman, grasping the woman’s forearm, her fingers dancing across the fabric covered arm, descending through it until they interlaced with pale, long fingers.

“Sorry for the tardiness.” The regal woman spoke, the black and red dress matching with the black leather with red accents the taller one wore. The jewels carefully embedded on the fabric of the dress flickered beneath the glow of the torches that illuminated the room and several nobles eyed the ensemble with enough greed for those red lips to part again, this time followed by a feral grin from the Dark One, green eyes glowing white as magic tendrils covered the floor, coming towards those nobles, air crackling with energy. “We just wanted to make an entrance.”

The chamberlain was the first one who got his bearings and, swallowing while grabbing his staff even more tightly between small, pudgy, fingers, he approached the newly arrived couple- Just as he bowed the first tendril grazed the ankle of one noble, making them shiver just as the Queen casted a quick glance towards the Dark One, a warning on her eyes.

“We--- welcome.” The chamberlain managed to say, the gold and copper tones of his clothes seeming to turn grayer next to the two women who were now eyeing one another, magic still seeping from them both.

“Don’t bother on announcing us.” The Dark One said, raising the Queen’s hand and kissing it twice before turning towards the paler than ever man. “I think is pretty clear who we are.”

“Manners are always important.” The Queen replied but the pretense of an actual scold was lost on the way she laughed throatily to the white-haired woman’s lips on her skin, her eyes narrowing, seemingly forgetting that they were still being watched. The chamberlain, however, didn’t seem bothered by the lack of manners and quickly scurried away, eyes trained on the floor, quickly moving back to his previous position.

After some time the music began to timidly sound again, the musicians quickly catching velocity as both Queen and Dark One began to sway, apparently not really bothering on anything else but their music. Or each other really since they whispered to each other as the moved, lips never too far from the other’s.

The nobles never really did get on what they talked about; they would later talk about their menacing stances, on the way the magic crackled and jumped between them, on the glow on their eyes as they kissed and smirked, teeth gleaming as they did.

And, truth to be told, all of that was just as true.


End file.
